Takin' Over the Asylum
Takin' Over the Asylum est une série télévisée réalisée par David Blair, sortie en 1994. Cette série a remporté un BAFTA de la meilleure série dramatique cette année là. Synopsis Nous suivons la vie d'Eddie McKenna, qui est commercial (vendeur de fenêtres) et DJ dans une radio. Il vit avec sa grand-mère qui est d'origine Lituanienne. Il est muté comme DJ dans un hôpital psychiatrique appelé St Jude. Une chaîne de radio se met en place dans cet asile, station animée par les patients eux-mêmes. Beaucoup de patients s'investissent dans cette station comme Campbell, Fergus, Francine, et Rosalie. Fergus est le deuxième patient qui s'investit dans la station de radio. Il est schizophrène et a l'habitude de s'échapper souvent de l'hôpital, pour y revenir. Il montre son habilité d'électricien pour réparer la table de mixage..... Au cours de la série, il trouve un travail, encouragé par ses congénères devant sa grande maîtrise des objets électriques. Mais il ne reçoit pas l'autorisation de travailler avec sa maladie et décide de se suicider. Francine est une femme discrète, qui est très timide au début. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est dans cette institution, on le découvre par la suite. Elle a un sentiment d'insécurité marqué dans diverses situations, ce qui l'amène à des crises de panique. Malgré sa maladie, elle se rapproche d'Eddie, qui est très attiré par elle. Rosalie souffre de T.O.C très marqués, elle passe son temps à nettoyer tout ce que les autres touchent. La station de radio est nettoyée quotidiennement, même plusieurs fois par jour ! Rosalie se montre très ordonnée pour la station, classant les disques par artistes, époques, style de musiques, écrivant des listes de choses à faire...... Elle se montre vite indispensable au fonctionnement de la station. Entre son métier de commercial, ses obligations à la station, l'attitude de sa grand-mère et sa relation avec Francine, Eddie devra concilier toutes ses "vies" parfois d'une manière explosive.... Caractéristiques David Tennant joue le rôle de Campbell, un jeune homme bipolaire, maniaco-dépressif. Son père vient souvent le voir à l'hôpital pour lui parler de son avenir. Campbell est le premier patient qui s'investit dans cette station. Dynamique, enthousiaste, il essaie d'aider Eddie et d'animer au mieux la station, pour changer la vie de ses congénères. Il se découvre une vocation pour être Disque Jockey et en parle à son père. Il décide de suivre l'exemple d'Eddie et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il lui enseignera. Ayant des aptitudes exceptionnelles dans ce métier, véritable moteur de la station St Jude, Campbell brave tout et décide de contacter la BBC d'Ecosse. Il est reçu et devient animateur là bas avec Eddie, comme ils se l'étaient promis plus tôt. C'est Campbell qui décide de collecter des fonds pour acheter une nouvelle table de mixage. Il crée un slogan qu'il repète souvent et qui devient le fer de lance des patients. "We are loonies and we are proud of it" (en VO) ce qui signifie "Nous sommes fous et en sommes très fiers". Anecdotes Tournée dans un vrai hôpital psychiatrique qui a fermé ses portes peu après le tournage, cette série télévisée aborde la question des maladies mentales, d'une manière inédite. La bande originale de cette série est composée de plusieurs morceaux des Beatles dont les titres sont aussi ceux des épisodes, comme Hey Jude ou Let It Be. Galerie TOTA DVD.jpg TOTA 2.jpg TOTA 3.jpg TOTA 4.jpg TOTA 5.jpg TOTA Fergus.jpg Catégorie:Série Télévisée Catégorie:BBC